Wanted
by Jmwraith
Summary: Name: Harry Potter  Age:12  Description: Jet black hair, emerald green eyes and average height  Crime: Associating with notorious mass murderer Sirius Black  Reward:  -


Wanted

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed in annoyance. He had been back at the Dursley's for two weeks and was having a horrible time. You see Harry was not normal. For starters he was a wizard and attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Second he was one of the few kids that hated the summer, as it meant going back to his relatives the Dursley's where he was hated and treated terribly.

If that wasn't enough this summer was especially bad. He had new problems besides his only living relatives. First was nightmares, he had had them since his first year but they intensified after his previous year when he entered the fabled chamber of secrets, faced a sixty foot long snake known as a basilisk, and faced a ghostly form of his most hated enemy. Then, as if that weren't enough, he kept having what he called flash attacks.

They are a second long flash of something, he hadn't figured out what yet, that was blurry and annoying. When the first struck it was the day he got back. He was going down the stairs to start breakfast when it struck. It was only for half a second but it was enough to have him trip and send him flying into the ground down seven steps.

Since then they have become a bit longer and less blurry each time. In the latest one he could see another color besides white. Red. And it was about three fourths of a second.

He looked at a small alarm clock that was next to his bed. It was just about time to get up and make breakfast. He got up and went over to his white owl first and let her out to go hunting. She gave an appreciative hoot and flew out the window.

He left his room and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and turned on the stove and got out some eggs and bacon. It wasn't long before his relatives arrived and sat down waiting to be served. Carefully he took out the plates he needed and put a hearty amount of food on each.

However fate must have decided to look upon him with distaste as he had an attack at that moment. It lasted longer about a full second and he saw a nice red spot and a lot of yellowish. But there was something new. He heard a word. "NO!"

The next moment he was on the floor which was becoming red from a shard of the plate that shattered. He heard someone scream and next thing he new he was on his feet and in a room he hadn't seen in two years. His uncle's study. Which was only used for one thing and one thing only and he knew then that he was in trouble.

Again he was on the floor, gasping, as a fist hit him. Then he was kicked as his uncle snarled out. "Get up!" He tried to but as he was on his hands and knees he stomped him down again. "I said get up you freak!"

Suddenly Harry was hit with an overwhelming amount of anger. Within a second he had grabbed his wand from his pocket and screamed the first spell so fast that he didn't even hear it.

His uncle clutched his face in pain. Upon a second glance Harry saw that his nose was swelling when suddenly three or four bats came out and started to attack his uncle's face. Harry paused frowning as he didn't remember learning a spell like that.

It was then that he noticed what he had just done. He had preformed magic out of school. He was going to be expelled and have his wand snapped. He couldn't let that happen.

He dashed out of the room passing his aunt in the hall. He went to his room and gathered his trunk, broom, and Hedwig's cage as she had gone hunting earlier. He dragged his stuff out of the house and down the street. He didn't stop until he was a few blocks away ready to drop.

'Alright,' he thought to himself. 'What to do now?' he sat down on his trunk to think. It was only five minutes later that he heard it. It was a low growl coming from behind him. He turned around quickly wand out pointing at a… a dog.

It was a huge black dog and it was looking at him with what seemed to be a cocked eyebrow as if saying, "Really. Do you really want to do that?" Never one to hurt an animal he dropped his wand. He stared at it and it stared back. He couldn't put a finger on it but the dog seemed familiar. But no one around here owned a dog that big and it didn't have a collar.

Deciding that he truly meant no harm Harry decided that he needed another perspective dog or not. "What am I going to do? That was my second time using magic out of school. I'm going to be expelled and have my wand snapped. I can't lose my magic. It's the only thing keeping me alive. The only light I just cant lose it."

He looked at the dog and was surprised that it was looking at him intently but, that wasn't what surprised him. It was its eyes. They were haunting as if they had seen the worst of life but most of all the eyes held intelligence. "What are you?" Harry asked more to himself so it was understand able when the dog suddenly turned into a man that he freaked out. Falling off his trunk on his back.

When he regained his bearings he looked up to see a worn man that was in his thirties with shaggy black hair looking at him. "Hello Harry. It's great to finally meet you. You look exactly like James except for the eyes, Lily's of course. I am your godfather, Sirius Black." The man said giving him a wide smile that looked almost painful.

Many emotions flickered over Harry's face and many thoughts trough his head at this revelation. Happiness, he had a godfather. Confusion, why was he living with his relatives then? Sadness, the mad looked as it he would croak any second. Finally he said "How and why?"

Sirius's face fell as he heard all of those emotions in Harry's voice. "Well your parents before they were murdered made me your godfather. As for why, well I'll just suppose that means why didn't you take me away. I'm going to tell you a story of how your parents were betrayed and found." He said with a grim voice. "When we were in Hogwarts there were four of us. Your father, James, me, a man named Remus Lupin and one more called Peter Pettigrew." He said the last name with so much hatred Harry flinched. "Now we formed a group called the Marauders and pulled all kinds of pranks me and your father were like brothers. Now fat forward some years and we come to when Voldemort comes looking for them. They were told to go under the Fidelus Charm, it hides the house from everyone but the secret keeper and how ever they tell. Now your father wanted to make me secret keeper but I had a brilliant idea." He said this with such self loathing that he felt sorry for the man. "Everyone would think me the secret keeper being as close to James as I was but, why would anyone suspect Peter a weak talent less thing. So I convinced James to switch secret keepers. But Peter was in league with Voldemort. He betrayed them. I tried to get there fast as I could but it was to late. In my rage I tracked down Peter to a muggle street. I was going to make the rat pay. But it was not to be. He started screaming of how I betrayed them then blew up the street killing twelve muggles, cut off his finger, and transformed into his animagus form, a rat. I was shipped off to Azkaban."

There was silence after the story. "Anyway let's get you out of here now." Sirius said smiling. At his questioning look he explained. "You want to keep your wand you have to run." Him and Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here it is Chapter 1. I've had this idea on my mind all week and i will stick with it and hopefully update it often and have longer chapters but no promises. Oh and review and tell me if you think you know what the Flash Attacks really are.

Until next time.

-JMWraith


End file.
